The following relates generally to wireless synchronization and media acquisition methods for battery-powered multimedia based devices, which may be portable, fixed, or mounted in an automobile, recreational vehicle, boat, aircraft, or other vehicle.
Various systems and methods for synchronizing device settings and media between mobile or portable storage and playback devices are known. What is needed, however, is an improved system and method for automating, insuring data integrity, and optimizing battery power for devices that acquire content wirelessly or from local resources.